desde el primer dia que te vi
by djisi
Summary: Una historia con altos y bajos...


Hola a todos!! Bueno, Vero me dijo que si quería podía escribir la mi historia para desahogarme… tal como ella lo hace con la suya, así que aquí está el primer capítulo.

Esta historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

El cumpleaños.

3PM. Voy camino a scout al igual que todos los sábados.

-Alice, viernes, 8:30 PM, en mi casa… espero que te dejen ahí hasta las 00:00hrs. – dijo Jane seria, como siempre… no se porque a veces siento que todos son mucho mas altos que yo… pero eso no importa, Jane me había invitado por primera vez a su cumpleaños.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, teníamos nueve años…

[flash back]

-Hola, soy Jane – dijo ella rápidamente mirándome con ojos saltones.

-Hola, soy… - dije sin poder terminar la frase ya que comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, logre respirar.

-Como decía antes, mi nombre es Alice – dije sonriente.

[End flash back]

Jane fue corriendo donde estaba el grupo, pero yo me fui "caminando" aunque debería decir bailando, ya que daba zancadas, vueltas, hacía diversos equilibrios y andaba en puntillas.

VIERNES

-Aló, Jane? – pregunté por teléfono.

-Alice, que pasa?

-Emm… creo que llegaré a las nueve… no puedo llegar más temprano – dije apenada mientras escogía una polera adecuada para la situación.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos a las nueve – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Me arreglé para dar una buena impresión… sentía que hoy pasaría algo bueno.

Apenas mi padre, Carlisle, me dejó en la puerta, Jane salió a buscarme junto a una chica de pelo oscuro que, al parecer, estaba hiperactiva.

-Hola! Soy Angela! Oh por dios! Tu debes se Alice cierto? Jane habla mucho de ti! Sí, su amiga bailarina de scout, oh sí, he escuchado bastante de ti – dijo rápidamente.

-Hola – dije con una sonrisa algo forzada y luego saludé a Jane.

-Ven, te presentaré a todos – dijo Angela tomándome del brazo, haciéndome entrar a la casa, poniéndome cuatro pulseras flúor rojas en cada brazo y paseándome entre el grupo.

Parecía que las paredes vibraban por lo alta que estaba la música y el lugar brillaba con un hermoso tono fluorescente rojo.

No les presté mucha atención, pero había una persona, lejos de todo y todos, que me llamó mucho la atención.

-…Y bueno, este último es Jasper… Quiso quedarse poniendo la música – dijo Angela mirándolo con cara de aburrimiento y me dejo relativamente sola con él.

-Hola, soy Jasper! – dijo él, alegre.

-Hola, yo soy Alice – dije sentándome a su lado – woow, tienes música de Justice? – pregunté asombrada.

-Sí! Mira, esta es una de mis favoritas, se llama DVNO – dijo con un tono serio, tímido, pero a su vez acogedor.

Puso la canción de la que hablaba y esta hizo efecto imán… todos, pero TODOS se sentaron en los sillones a cantar.

Jane y Jasper hicieron algo extraño con las manos y Jasper me enseñó a hacerlo… Eran las letras D-V-N-O hechas con ambas manos. Me costó un tiempo lograrlo, pero la última vez que la canción lo decía, logré hacerlo con ellos.

-Chicos!! El pastel!! – dijo la madre de Jane y dejó el pastel en una mesa.

Todos nos amontonamos en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba pegada a una pared llena de CD's que brillaban con los colores del arco iris y una que otra pulsera flúor roja pegada a la pared también.

_-El diseño no es muy creativo, pero el flúor lo salva_ – pensé mientras miraba fijo la pared.

-Mier…!! – alcancé a escuchar antes de que mil risas estallaran a mi alrededor.

-Oh por dios, Jasper, es la cuarta vez que te golpeas con la misma lámpara colgante!!! – le reprochaba Jane al pobre Jasper que se sobaba la frente con un gesto de dolor en el rostro mientras el resto reía bajo.

-_Pobre Jasper, no deberían reírse de él… alto… creo que… me estoy enamorando de él _– pensé sorprendida.

-La primera pelea de los enamorados!! – dijo Angela con un todo burlón.

En ese momento, sentí como si algo pesado hubiera caído sobre mi… había encontrado a quien yo amaba, pero el no estaba a mi alcance…

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!! – gritaron al unísono.

En ese momento, sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir, mis esperanzas se renovaron y me alegré.

-Alice!! Has tus shows como la chica de la película de terror!!-dijo Jane.

Vergüenza. Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero era capas de todo por un poco de diversión, así que tomé el cuchillo carnicero que se encontraba en la mesita y todos comenzaron a correr. Al parecer yo debía… buscarlos.

Estaban todos en la misma habitación… por supuesto bajaron todos antes que me diera cuenta… o al menos eso pensé.

En ese momento, Jasper salió del armario donde estaba escondido y, paralizado, me quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos.

-Vengo en son de paz – dije sentándome en la cama que había cerca, él se relajó y se sentó a mi lado.

-El pastel está servido!! – gritó Jane haciendo que Jasper bajara corriendo… a veces Jane llegaba a ser completamente insoportable…

-Alice, baja ahora!! – gritaba Angela con desesperación, así que bajé y nos fuimos a comer el pastel sentados en los sillones.

Algunos nos quedamos sentados mientras otros hacían cualquier cosa por ahí.

-Jane, te llama tu novio – dijo Angela acercándose al sillón donde nos encontrábamos Jane y yo.

-Quien? Pero si yo no tengo novio! – dijo Jane confundida.

-Yo – dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación sin saber de que hablábamos.

En ese momento, todos se fueron "sobre" él y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

_-Es como si todo lo malo llegara a él… pero es una persona increíblemente genial_ –pensaba mientras veía como el intentaba salir de ahí.

Esta era una de las mejores noches que he tenido, flúor por todos lados, miles de personas nuevas por conocer, una de ellas con una personalidad que adoro y buena música… que más puedo pedir??

-Quiero que hagamos un juego – dijo Jane- es un jueguen donde todos nos ponemos en círculo y uno se pone al medio con los ojos cerrados, mientras los del círculo escogen a alguien para que escoja diversos movimientos que todos debemos seguir y el del medio debe adivinar quien es el que cambia las señas, ok?

Todos nos pusimos en círculo y jugamos aproximadamente quince minutos.

Jasper fue el que hacia los movimientos mas divertidos de todos. Realmente no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas y dieron las 12. Éramos pocos los que aun seguían ahí, entre el grupo se encontraba Jasper y un chico de baja estatura llamado Seth. El resto aun eran desconocidos para mi.

-Juguemos al asesino! Es un juego fácil… repartimos papelitos que digan pueblo, uno que diga asesino y uno que diga policía. El asesino debe matar con un guiño al pueblo y el policía debe identificar al asesino – propuse y todos me siguieron.

-_Oh por dios! Está guiñándome el ojo_! – pensé sorprendida – _oh… verdad que estamos jugando al asesino… _

-Estoy muerta – dije en voz alta un poco avergonzada al notar que me guiñó el ojo unas… mil veces.

En la mitad del juego, todos nuestros padres llegaron, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en una mafia secreta.

Jugamos lo más lento posible, intentando estar todos juntos unos minutos más.

Era como si todo el universo conspirara para alargar este mágico momento.

-Podemos quedarnos todos hasta… las… 12:30? – preguntó Jasper, terminando un poco nervioso al notar que todos lo miraban.

-Está bien – dijo su padre, charlie y todos ellos se fueron a la cocina a tomarse un café.

-Bueno, tenemos quince minutos – dijo Jane mirándonos a todos seriamente y corrió escaleras arriba.

Todos nos miramos confundidos y en ese momento llegó con un papel y un lápiz en la mano y se sentó entre Jasper y yo.

-Anoten sus mail para Alice – dijo emocionada y le pasó el lápiz y el papel a Jasper, quien escribió su mail con una letra hermosa.

Así fue pasando por cada uno de los invitados hasta llegar a mi, doblé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo del pantalón para no perderlo.

En ese momento llegó Charlie.

-Chicos, son las 12:30 – anunció.

Todos nos paramos al instante y nos despedimos con un cálido abrazo.

Al día siguiente fue la última vez que vi a Jane porque dejó de ir a scout… solo la encontraba por MSN… espero poder verla nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo de mi vida desde que conocí a "Jasper" *miro hacia todos lado intentando que nadie sepa nada de los nombres reales*

Me dejan un review?? (gracias vero y cami por ayudarme a decidir con que personajes lo haría!!!)


End file.
